Best Friends Boyfriend
by GleeFanFic
Summary: This is a Finchel Story. Santana and Rachel are best friends, but will that change when Rachel find's herself in love with Santana's boyfriend and Santana's boyfriend realizes he's in love with Rachel... There may be some different relationships in the story, but it will end with Finchel. Promise. Please leave reviews and enjoy the story.


Hey guys! So this is actually my first ever fanfiction story. Please leave your reviews. So basically Santana and Rachel share an apartment. Santana and Rachel have been best friends forever. When Santana gets a boyfriend named Finn Hudson Rachel is so happy for her. Santana brings Finn home for the very first time and Rachel seems to get attached to him…but little did she know Finn got attached to her as well. By the way the end couple should be Finchel, but there might be some mix ups along the way. Hope you enjoy!

Santana woke up and got ready. She curled her dark, brown hair and put on her usual type of makeup. Santana's makeup was a little heavy, but it did suit her. She walked downstairs in her red dress.

Rachel had woken up an hour before Santana did. She had her hair straight and wore her usual type of makeup as well. Rachel's makeup wasn't too heavy so it made her look more natural. She was wearing her favourite white summer dress and was sat down on the couch watching Tele.

"Hey Rach!" Santana said as she grabbed her car keys and purse.

"Good morning san." She watched her as she picked up her car keys and purse. "And where are you going today?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Santana laughed at how protective Rachel was over her. She did love Rachel an all, but it was kind of annoying how protective she was. "I'm just going to go to the park. Feel free to join me." She smiled.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm good, you go. Have fun!"

With that, Santana drove to the park. When she got there she started walking around. She went to grab her phone but couldn't find it, so she routed through her bag, not looking where she was going. All of a sudden she felt herself bump in to someone.

"ouch! Watch where you're –" She immediately stopped speaking when she looked up to see a tall, handsome guy with the cutest dimples ever standing in front of her.

"I'm erm...sorry. I didn't see you" He said as he was staring at the gorgeous girl in front of him.

"It's fine, it was my fault, I should be saying sorry." She smiled at him. "My name's Santana." She stuck her hand out confidently.

"I'm Finn…Finn Hudson." He smiled and shook Santana's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Finn." She smiled back at him, showing of her perfect, white teeth. "I'm sorry if I've interrupted what you were doing." Santana said in a fake, shy voice.

You see, Santana knew she was hot. She knew she could anyone she wanted. This is how her 'boy' plan goes. She acts all shy but then as soon as you become her boyfriend or let's say 'sex' friend, she turns into the back stabbing bitch she really is. But, her plan did always work, so she must be doing something right.

"What? Of course not." Finn said in a shocked way. "In fact, I'd like to get to know you." Finn smiled as he sat on a bench that was next to them and blushed. God he hated it when he blushed. He could never control it which was the worst, so he never knew when it was going to happen.

Santana smirked, she always knew how to play these things. "Well.." Santana said as she sat next to him, leaning back against the bench. "How about you get to know me on a date?" To be honest, Santana couldn't be bothered with the whole talky talky thing right now, well actually she could never be bothered doing it.

Finn liked how Santana acted with him. She kept it short and real. "A date it is. I'll pick you up tomorrow from you're house at 8?" Finn asked writing his number down on a piece of paper.

Santana smiled. "Sounds good." She took the piece of paper out his hand and put it in her bag. "Well I should go, my friend's going to be worried. I'll see you tomorrow.." She smiled and drove back to her apartment.

When she arrived home, she ran over to Rachel and turned the television of that Rachel was watching.

"HEY. I was watching that." Rachel said angrily and rolled her eyes.

"Rach you'll never guess what! I met this really hot guy at the park named Finn and we're going on a date tomorrow night!" She grinned brightly.

Rachel squealed and jumped up in excitement. "Oh my! Santana that's great! I'm so happy." She hugged her best friend tightly as she felt Santana hug her back.

"Thanks Rach! I'm so happy for me to."

They both laughed and spent the rest of the day and night talking about how perfect it was that Santana had found someone she liked. I mean yeah, she could get anyone she wanted but she rarely liked them back. She usually just invited guys over to her and Rachel's apartment and slept with them, but this guy was different. She was actually going on a date with him. Rachel knew that this had to be perfect for Santana, but Santana does have a thing for speaking without thinking, so she just hoped she'd try and keep her negative opinions to herself this time.

Oh kay! Thanks guys. This was the 1st chapter. Please leave all reviews! If you have any ideas etc then let me know and i'll be sure to give you credit if i use them. Chapter 2 will be up soon. :) mwah big kisses xxxx


End file.
